


Stocking Stuffer

by copperpotsnpans



Series: Holiday Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperpotsnpans/pseuds/copperpotsnpans
Summary: ‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, two creatures were stirring, but not one was a mouse. The stockings lay on the sofa without care, in hopes that orgasms would be had there.Or the Christmas Eve proposal AU with a side helping of smut.





	Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Back again with another holiday fic, I plan to have at least one more before Christmas! This one has a fair bit of smut in it so if that's not your cup of tea, feel free to read one of my other fics instead. Also, I tagged this as mildly dubious consent just to be safe, but in my mind everyone is enthusiastically consenting, I'm just not sure if that comes across so I wanted to clarify! All mistakes in this are my own as I wrote it around 3am. Happy holidays, y'all!

Stiles gasped, throwing his head back as Peter pounded into him, stretching his hole with every thrust. 

 

“Peter, fuck!” he panted, leaning forward onto his elbows. Peter’s answering thrust pushed him further up the bed until his head met the headboard. “Don’t stop.”

 

Peter growled low in his throat, threading his hand in Stiles’s hair, pulling his head back to bare the arch of his throat. Peter leaned forward until his body blanketed Stiles, slowing his thrusts until they were minute movements, slowly rocking. He latched onto Stiles’s throat, softly sucking marks, nipping his way up the column of Stiles’s neck.

 

“You like that, baby?” Peter rasped, grinding his hips so that he bumped Stiles’s prostate.

 

Stiles only whined in response, burying his head in his hands.

 

Peter pulled back slightly, nearly pulling his dick out before he manhandled Stiles back up onto his hands and knees. 

 

“Stay just like that. Be a good boy.” he directed before pushing back in slowly, letting Stiles feel every inch of him.

 

“Yes, daddy.” Stiles gasped, relishing the feeling of his tight hole being stretched to capacity.

 

Electric tingles sparkled down his spine every time Peter hit that magic spot inside him. He could feel his balls draw up as his impending orgasm drew near.

 

Sensing this, Peter reached around to grasp his cock, red at the tip. With a firm grip, he jacked Stiles off in time with his thrusts.

 

In less than a minute, Stiles was moaning frantically.

 

“Daddy! I’m gonna come.” he urgently cried, rocking between Peter’s dick and his hand before his legs seized up, his cock spurting his release onto the white comforter below him.

 

“Good. Fucking. Boy.” Peter growled out, punctuating each word with a thrust until he came, filling Stiles.

 

He pulled out gently, mindful of Stiles’s sensitivity, before collapsing onto the bed, throwing an arm over Stiles.

 

Stiles grinned over at him. “Well that was a fine surprise. What’s the occasion?”

 

“I was feeling festive.” Peter explained, turning his head to watch Stiles as his flushed cheeks pulled wide in response. Stiles loved many things about Peter, one of which was the love the man showed for all major holidays.

 

When Stiles first met Peter, he’d never had pegged him for the kind of guy who’d be a sucker for the over commercialized crap that filled every major store for every major holiday. He’d been pleasantly surprised that first Halloween, when Peter had brought out totes of decorations and decked his house from top to bottom with pumpkins, jack o lanterns and faux cobwebs. He’d even carved three different pumpkins over the course of October so that his porch was always looking the best.

 

And then Thanksgiving had rolled around and Peter had redecorated, seemingly overnight, so that fall colors were displayed prominently with a large turkey centerpiece smack dab in the middle of his kitchen table.

 

But Peter’s favorite holiday, by and far, was Christmas. Black Friday to most people was a major shopping day, when electronics were half off and little old ladies would beat each other for a Tickle Me Elmo. For Peter, however, the day after Thanksgiving was Christmas, essentially. Peter began decorating when most people were still shopping in search of great gifts at low prices.

 

He owned at least three separate trees that Stiles knew of. And he loved Christmas music like no other person Stiles had ever met. He also happened to like fucking Stiles in every position possible whenever the mood struck. Which was often when he was feeling the holiday spirit. You could say it moved within him. 

 

“Well I’m glad the spirit filled you--I mean me.” Stiles chuckled. “Though I am a mess now.” he grimaced as felt Peter’s come dripping out of his hole slowly, down between his thighs and onto the once pristine comforter.

 

Peter’s eyes darkened at the mention of Stiles’s sloppy hole and he sat up to manhandle Stiles into position again, pulling one of his legs up so that his hole was bared to the air. He winced at the feeling of the cool air between his cheeks as Peter further hitched his legs up, spreading his asscheeks further apart.

 

Peter leaned close to examine the mess in question. He watched as his come slowly dripped out of Stiles, the sticky white liquid slowly leaking down Stiles’s thigh.

 

Peter smirked before licking a stripe up Stiles’s ass, lapping at his own jizz. 

 

Stiles moaned at the feeling of the wet tongue probing at his hole, slipping inside to lick the come out. 

 

Peter sealed his lips, sucking, eager to eat his own come out of Stiles’s ass.

 

Stiles reached down to hold his own leg up, leaving Peter free to slip a finger into his ass easily, in thanks to the thorough fucking he had given him only minutes earlier.

 

He made an effort to clench down around Peter’s finger, succeeding only in pushing more of Peter’s copious load out onto his waiting tongue.

 

“Fuck daddy!” Stiles gasped, still sensitive from the earlier fucking. 

 

Encouraged, Peter hungrily lapped at his hole, tonguing the quivering rim. While he wasn’t that much older than Stiles, and certainly not old enough to be his father, he got something of a thrill when the younger man called him such.

 

Who knew? If he had to explore all of his many kinks, he’d have more therapy bills than he knew what to do with. He was eating his come out of his boyfriends ass for fucks sake.

 

Peter chuckled at his train of thought before wholeheartedly committing to the ass eating he was in the process of administering.

 

Stiles gasped at the renewed fervor, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he felt an orgasm build, much too soon from his last one. Gone were the years when he could come back to back. These days, he needed recovery time and the scant ten minutes that had passed were not nearly enough. 

 

Peter continued, licking and sucking around his finger before he slipped two more in, spreading Stiles for his tongue. 

 

Stiles whined, trying his best to grind down on the pleasure that was centered at his hole. 

 

Sensing the growing desperation, but still not hard enough to fuck him again, Peter withdrew, leaving a wanton Stiles with his legs spread wide on the bed.

 

Peter quickly walked to the closet, grabbing his intended targets before returning, pushing Stiles over onto his stomach, and further pushing one leg up so that his his knee was by his hip.

 

He tossed Stiles’s favorite vibrator onto the bed, a sleek, silicone black affair, curved at the tip for maximum prostate coverage. He located the water-based lube in the bedside table and quickly covered the toy before pressing it firmly against Stiles’s hole. Peter relished the way it stretched Stiles’s rim and slipped inside, slowly disappearing until it was seated fully in him. 

 

Stiles gasped, and then cried out loud when Peter flicked on the vibration, holding it firmly against his prostate.

 

Peter rocked the toy firmly into Stiles. He loved the way the younger man twitched and gasped, his eyes wet with pleasure.

 

“You know what I think Stiles?” he asked, waiting for a response.

 

When Stiles realized he wasn’t going to continue he made an effort to respond. “What?” he gasped, his voice high and whiny, desperation evident.

 

“I think you can come without me ever touching that pretty cock of yours. What do you think?”

 

Stiles’s eyes rolled back as he contemplated coming with only the vibrator in his ass. Peter was the only man he’d ever been with that was insistent in multiple orgasms a night. Most men were one and done. Come and go. Peter, on the other hand, liked to wring as many orgasms as possible from Stiles’s body, usually until he was coming dry and the bed covered in jizz.

 

Not that Stiles minded, per say. He loved the feeling of his balls aching from coming so hard he saw stars. And Peter’s willingness to rim him at any given moment more than made up from the many sore stomach muscles he was sure to have the next morning. 

 

Peter sensed that Stiles was lost in thought and firmly ground the vibrator into his ass, rocketing up the speed to bring him back to the present.

 

“Good boys pay attention.” he reprimanded.

 

“Sorry!” Stiles whined, becoming desperate for stimulation on his cock, but also well aware that Peter wasn’t going to give him any.

 

“It’s okay.” Peter soothed, reaching up to tweak a nipple. “You’re just desperate, right? Needy for daddy to fill up that hole. I already gave you a load and you still need something to hold your hole open. I should plug you up next time so you can keep my come all night. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Stiles moaned in response, grinding down onto the vibrator. He could feel himself on the cusp of coming. His balls tingled in anticipation and his dick ached with overstimulation.

 

“Or maybe I should invite Chris over, let him fill you up with his daddy cock. I’ve seen the way you look at him. You can’t tell me you don’t want his dick stretching you wide. Don’t worry, I don’t mind. I’d like to see you spread wide, desperate for his dick. I’d even eat you out, clean you up after.” Peter whispered, leaning close.

 

Stiles gasped at the words, arching up and shooting his load onto his belly, blacking out briefly at the intensity of his orgasm.

 

The vibrations brought him back quickly though, as Peter showed no signs of removing the vibrator, rather choosing to fuck it in and out rapidly. Stiles’s legs shook as he protested.

 

“Too sensitive!” he gasped, trying to close his legs, only for Peter to pin his legs open, finally reaching for Stiles’s cock. “No!” he whined. “Too much!”

 

“That’s not what you said earlier!” Peter chuckled, rubbing the head of Stiles’s cock, which was flushed an angry red, nearly purple. “Good boys let daddy play with their dicks. You’re a good boy, right Stiles?”

 

Stiles twitched as he moaned, tears of ecstasy pooling on his cheeks. “Yes!” he panted. “I’m a good boy!”

 

Peter held the vibrator in place, torturing Stiles’s poor prostate as took the head of his dick in his mouth, suckling. He licked around the foreskin before tonguing the slit, eliciting a loud cry from the man below him. 

 

Peter kept up the ministrations until he felt Stiles clench down, coming once again, this time in his mouth. Mercifully, Peter turned off the vibrator, choosing instead to lap at the head of his dick, sucking off the residual come before pulling off and gently sliding the vibrator out of his ass.

 

He grabbed a tissue and softly dabbed at Stiles’s cheeks, blotting away the leftover tears. Handing him a bottle of water, Peter began wiping him down and cleaning him up. 

 

“You good?” he checked in, acknowledging that the scene was over and no more was to come.

 

Stiles laughed. “I’m fucking great, Peter. Jesus, I’ll never get used to that.”

 

“I hope not. I enjoy it too much. You’re always so unsuspecting, no matter how often we do this.”

 

“You’re the only one whose made me cry during sex. In a good way.” Stiles clarified.

 

Peter pecked him on the lips. “Let’s keep it that way.”

 

Stiles smiled. “So no inviting Chris over?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “You can’t hold that against me. And I’m not saying never, more like he’s never going to be as good as me.”

 

“Cocky. I like it.” Stile paused. “And you’re probably right.”

 

Laughing, Peter nudged Stiles up and into the bathroom, supporting the weak-kneed boy’s weight as they showered. Peter took extra care toweling Stiles off afterward before cuddling him in their warm sheets.

 

As Stiles fell asleep, Peter mentally concreted his plans for the following morning. Christmas itself was too big of a holiday for anything special to be planned on that particular day. He didn’t want to take away from the specialness of the holiday. 

 

Which was why he had decided Christmas Eve was the perfect day to propose to the love of his life. He had bought a ring months ago, a classy tungsten affair with an inset diamond. It was currently in the refrigerator, in the vegetable drawer underneath a head of cauliflower and some squash. It was the one place Peter knew Stiles had little to no interest in. He did all the cooking in the house and it was unlikely that Stiles would go snooping in the vegetable drawer. 

 

Christmas Eve would be the perfect occasion for a proposal, he had decided. He had it planned out to the second for tomorrow. He’d wake Stiles up with breakfast and coffee. They’d make out a little in front of the Christmas tree before they’d go last minute shopping for gifts and dinner. And then, like the entire Hale family, Peter would insist that they had to open their stockings on Christmas Eve. He knew Stiles wouldn’t question tradition.

 

And then bam. Proposal. He needed to pick up champagne tomorrow, he reminded himself. It wasn’t really a question of if Stiles would say yes, more like when. Peter was confident in their relationship and in their love and he knew Stiles was eager to take their relationship to the next level, though he hadn’t brought it up since they’d moved in together nearly eight months ago. But Peter knew, Stiles was it for him.

 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and the warm fuzzy feeling of love in his heart. 

 

Okay, that was cheesy as fuck. Peter would wholeheartedly acknowledge that.

 

* * *

 

The next day went off without a hitch and according to plan, much to Peter’s delight.

 

They spent the morning and much of the afternoon shopping for last minute gifts and the following day’s dinner, deciding on a nice spice cake along with the obligatory gingerbread men for dessert. They were technically spending Christmas dinner with the Hales, with the Sheriff garnering an invite as well. But they were in charge of dessert, and Stiles took that duty very seriously. 

 

Stiles had wandered off as Peter cooked dinner. He took the opportunity to retrieve the ring from the vegetable drawer and secure it in his pocket. 

 

He dished up the tortellini they were having, ladling the sauce over top and pouring them both a glass of red wine, keeping in mind that the champagne was chilling in the fridge. 

 

“Do you think I should decorate the gingerbread? Or should I leave it for the kids? I thought we could take extra icing to give the kids something to do?” Stiles asked rapid fire, pausing only to breathe and chew his food.

 

“Let’s leave it for the kids, it’ll keep them busy for awhile.” Peter made idle small talk while they ate, keeping the conversation light on purpose.

 

Before long they were finished and Stiles was offering to start the dishwasher.

 

“Leave it and I’ll get it later.” Peter reassured him, ushering him into the living room. “I thought we could open our stockings. It’s Hale family tradition.”

 

Stiles beamed at him, happy to take part in whatever family traditions Peter had. “Let’s do it!” he snuggled back onto the sofa, pulling the plaid throw over his legs. 

 

Peter grabbed both stockings from the fireplace mantle. “I’ll go first.” he explained, laying Stiles’s stocking to the side.

 

Stiles nodded, watching as Peter began pulling out the gifts were tucked inside. A pair of socks with sharks on them. Some chocolate from the new store down the street he had been meaning to try. A framed photo of the two of them, ice skating. Peter smiled softly as he laid the frame aside, taking in the last item in his stocking, a solid black jewelry box. His heart leapt to his throat, panicking at the thought that Stiles’s might have had the same ideas as he had.

 

Peter took a deep breath before removing the box from his stocking, relief flooding him at the size of the box, realizing it was much too big to merely contain a ring.

 

He smiled up at Stiles before flipping it open, revealing the watch he had mentioned nearly three months ago from the newest Prada collection. 

 

“Do you like it?” Stiles asked. “I thought it was the right one but I wasn’t sure. I kept the receipt, we can always exchange it!”

 

“I love it!” Peter assured him, leaning forward to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. “Your turn!” he said, pushing the other stocking towards Stiles.

 

Stiles laughed and began to unpack his gifts. A new book. Bluetooth earbuds. Vegan leather gloves. And a blanket scarf, something Stiles had always wanted but would never purchase for himself. 

 

“Thanks Peter, I love them! I’ll wear the scarf tomorrow for sure.” he gushed as he wound it around his neck.

 

“There’s one more.” Peter told him, laughing as Stiles held up the empty stocking in confusion. 

 

Getting down on one knee, Peter took the ring from his pocket, opening the box to display it properly.

 

“I love you like I’ve never loved anyone before Stiles. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same way. Will you do me the honors of becoming my husband and spend every moment of forever with me?” he asked, his voice quiet but sure.

 

Tears glistened in Stiles’s eyes as he cupped Peter’s face in his hands. “Of course I will Peter!”

 

“It’s a yes?”

 

“It’s a fucking yes! Put the ring on!” Stiles held out his hand before holding it up so the ring would catch the light. 

 

Peter stood up pulling Stiles up with him, their lips meeting in a passionate slide.

 

Stiles pulled back, “We’re engaged!”

 

Peter laughed. “We are.”

 

“And it’s Christmas Eve!”

 

Peter nodded and Stiles laughed in delight. “Best fucking holiday ever. You’re never going to top this.”

 

“Probably true. But this way, Christmas isn’t overshadowed by our anniversary.”

 

“Solid planning. Peter?” he asked.

 

Peter quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah?” 

 

“Can we have engaged sex now?”

 

Peter chuckled before pulling Stiles toward their bedroom. “That we can certainly do.” 

 

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, two creatures were stirring, but not one was a mouse. The stockings lay on the sofa without care, in hopes that orgasms would be had there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and remember to comment/leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
